The Reversed Opera
by Honhiry
Summary: Raivis was just a regular chorus help and dancer at the famed opera house in France, The Opera Populaire. But due to the strange events at the Opera Populaire he takes the stage, as well as someone's heart.


So this is my newest fanfiction that I promise that I will finish.

You can say this is for/dedicated to UchihaYoru for wonderful Roleplaying and being a great friend and was the one who brought the idea about.  
Her writing inspired me much to do this so please enjoy.

PS: Early Grey tea and Ginger Snap cookies are the best thing ever and helped me to write this as well.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The normal buzz around in Paris was expected, the city thriving at its best. People buzzed, bought, ate, and drank the finest things the city had to offer which of course claimed to be the best in the country. Fashion at his height, woman with their noses stuck up in the air and men standing tall to show off their finest suits. Most people bustling around with talk and gossip.

And in a particular square of the city there was a grand buzz of the latest play being held at the Opera Populaire, staring the two season famed "Yao Carlotta ".  
This was the new season, and the opera house from within was buzzing, preparing for the show not too far away. Inside the Opera Populaire people ran around, costumes yet to be finished, songs needing a little fine tuning and the dancing dearly needed the actors to listen better, Monsieur Liet only needing to walk by once with "the look" to get them back in order, even the manager made sure not to get in his way. The golden ballerinas had just finished getting dressed around 8 AM, coming down to the steps in their ballet shoes and doing their morning routines, Monsieur Liet watching over them.

Around the same time two men arrived in the back, just getting off their carriage and heading into the opera house. One was by the name Monsieur Feliciano André and the other Monsieur Ludwig Firmin, both dressed nicely with fine top hats and canes and Andre's coat fur lined as if expecting a blizzard the way he wrapped his around himself and wary to take it off, or far too fond of its quality to rust anyone to ruin his precious coat. A few miles away a young man was steering his own carriage at a rather fast pace but not getting in the way of anyone. He looked alive in his dashing suit and bright face, looking eager and might many add thrilled about something with his white hair being ruffled by the slight breeze the speed of the horse that pulled them along. Paris, he had actual made it to Paris. And with great fortune might he add, for he would be living in much more comfort than he had before in his icy plains.

Back inside the opera house the rehearsals began, the Madonna singing at the top of his lungs making the cleaning ladies grimacing slightly, as for the conductor he held a straight face. Just keep the music going and you didn't get yelled at it. Monsieur Liet watched over the dancers that he trained, making sure that they were in order and as per usual (lest they face the wrath), they were. Yao continued singing with all his might and air as per usual, some people around him wincing a bit and not at the volume of the powerful voice.

The Manager had lead Andre and Firmin now, showing them around in the opera house, what was there who was who ect. They got stares and whispers, but the manager ignored it all, continuing the tour with the men who found themselves walking past many beautiful (some skimpily dressed) young ladies who they themselves didn't mind looking back at the men with flirty stares and motions.. "And as you can see we have rehearsals going on at the moment." he finished off, having them move to the very side of the stage as they watched the opera continue.

Men and woman marching and singing in their uniform costumes, some not finished while others were fully dressed. Yao's singing partner was having trouble with his acting parts but his voice still rang out nasally and strong, Yao glaring over at him constantly for his mistakes making the other singers look a bit frightful of the situation but didn't break rank or voice. Liet was still watching them closely...

Finally a giant wooden elephant appeared in the middle of the chorus, head swinging slowly side to side with low growled creaks. It stopped just behind the group of singers though some had to move out of the way for it, but one much to his dismay got part of his cape caught near the foot and had to stay in place. Liet paced gracefully in slightly anger. The capes would have to be shortened and they all knew that it meant even more work unless they didn't get their act together. Even Yao sent a nervous glance towards the brunette who's shall was now draped around the back and resting on the lower arms. Not a good sign for anyone…

The singing partner then tired to mount it and found it difficult in the costume, some singers going to help him only to knock off his lovely head dress which clattered noisily to the floor, Yao now looking like he was going to spew venom on them with words if something did not go right soon. His singing partner was forced to finish his number on the floor while some other's actually managed to get themselves up onto the elephant. Finally the act was over and Yao's singing partner stumbled off to the other side of the stage to avoid biting words but was only patted on the back and teased for not being able to do what he had done so many times before. What was with today?  
When it was all over Yao went over to "servants" who carried his white overly pampered and perfumed poodle in which he was engaged thoroughly in for two seconds before turning around and throwing hurtful and shameless words at the singing partner that still resided across the stag who managed to actually shrink back a bit as he tried to get his headdress back on.  
The manager stepped in at this point. "Excuse me please, may I have your attention?" He started, everyone turning their attention to him, curious to what was going on. Liet glared at him, rehearsals were never interrupted. Not even the manager and mainly because Monsieur Liet would tell him a thing or to and give them hell later. The girls gathered around more than the men, wondering if they would find out why these rich looking men were in and touring the Opera Populaire. "Please excuse me for a moment but I have an announcement."


End file.
